bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Morimoto
﻿ Kuro Morimoto (黒森本,Black Forest) is the half brother of Shiro Morimoto, and is the former Lieutenant of the 6th Division. He is currently an Exiled Shinigami for unknown reasons. Appearance ﻿Kuro looks like a young man in his late-teens, and exactly like his father. He has a light brown right eye and a Pale blue left eye and his hair is white is messy, and has brown patches on his side bangs and side burn and Kuro has light peachy skin tone. He wears a standard Shinigami outfit and with his his sash tied into a bow, similar like Rangiku's, and there in his sash, sheathed zanpakuto is there on his side.When in the Human world for non Shinigami Related visits, he wears the outfit of a High Schooler from Karakura High. Personality Kuro, even since a kid, he is a calm boy. He is quiet, polite and rather friendly, easy-going individual, he seemed rather loyal and law-abiding, he was willing to bend or break the law if it meant helping any one in trouble or treated with injustice.Usually, Kuro is a bit clumsy by nature, making him seem innocent. History ﻿-underconstruction- Power & Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Kuro's spiritual pressure is matched to a lieutenant level, since Kuro has a large amount of reiatsu. When his reiatsu is being released, it causes the ground to tremble slightly. The color of his reiatsu is blue and it's elemental effect is ice. *'Gatsu no Ouda '(月面ストライキ, Lunar Strike) is a Morimoto house's signature technique. Its a black flame energy attacks with purple aura, that he could direct by moving his blade, to burn through anything in its path. He is also controls these fire/blasts, and can even change the shape and size by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing it down to his opponent. Though for Kuro is different. Since his spiritual pressure's element is ice, so when he sends his reiatsu to his blade the release the slash, his slashe created by the amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creates a flow of ice shaped like a crescent moon, when the slash hits the target, it rapidly freezes anything it touches. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience because of his training with his father, Kuro is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. He highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand and with well-timed maneuvers. The level of his swordmanship is that of a Vice Captain in the Gotei 13 Expert Shunpo:'''Kuro is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with his lieutenant, but is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. Battle Statistics '''Skill grades: Zanjutsu (B+ ), Hohou (C ), Kidou (F ), Hakuda (F ). Zanpakutō ﻿'Rin Gatsuhyōga' (凛 月の氷河, Cold Lunar Glacier): takes the form of a normal Katana (刀) that’s standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). His katana is a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a tsuba that resembles both a snowflake and a spider's web and a white colored hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. *'Shikai': Released by the command "Clash and Freeze" (衝突と凍結, Shōtotsu to tōketsu), his Zanpakutō takes on the appearance of a serrated see-through blade of considerable length. Its handle is cylindrical and rather large in size. Shikai Abilities: Rin Gatsuhyōga has control over ice, similar to that of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, save his different usage of the technique. The ice that Rin Gatsuhyōga can manifest is purple/violet in color. :*'Tōketsu Dātsu' (凍結ダーツ, Freezing Dart): Kuro calls out the name of his attack, and swings his blade in a wide arc, letting loose a flurry snow-white crystals that can pierce through nearly anything, though they can be deflected rather easily. Though, when the darts hit the target successfully, the darts absorb the moisture from the person's body so the dart can grow, meaning it gets bigger and will get deeper into the target. The size of the darts varies. :*'Tsurara' (氷柱, Ice Pillar): Kuro stabs the ground with his blade and releases large pillars of Ice around him for protection. The ice is considerably thick and tall in nature, capable of both offensive and defensive use. :*'Bankai': Jōshōshiga (上昇死去氷河 Rising Death Glacier): When Kuro activates his Bankai, he glows blue, with his reiatsu first shooting up into the sky, then falling back down like rain. Large ice pillarts begin to form from the ground up, then his own reiatsu begins to encase his right arm completely into a large ice casing which resembles a canon. It also wraps around his neck, and nearly covers his left arm entirely. The left arm's ice can be extended for use as sword. Bankai Ability: Kuro's bankai ability don't change that much to that of his Shikai. :*'Makyō Hyōshō '(魔鏡氷晶 Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors): Utizling the pillars that appeared when he entered Bankai, Kuro is capable of controlling them, and even duplicating them for better effect. With this technique, he can combine them to form a large, wide, and durable shield able to stand up to even fire techniques. He can crack them to form large spears, or place them around in the opponent in a cage. A favorite method of his is causing them to go underground, and then slamming them into an opponent the moment they move. :*'Tsukanjuu (氷柱機関銃 Ice Machine Gun):'' From the tip of the canon, Kuro pours in spirit energy, which transforms into ice. On his command, incredibly sharp and durable ice darts shoot from the tip. The remarkable part about this move is that 3000 are fired per second. :*'''Reika ''(零下 Sub Zero)'': As last resort technique. Using the ice cannon strapped onto his arm, Kuro fires the canon itself at the opponent. Moving at great speed, should it make contact, and it usually does, it results it an explosion of cold that freezes the opponent in an ice obelisk. Kuro states that the moment this technique hits the enemy, their fate is sealed. He rarely uses it because it loses the ice canon, thus weakening Kuro's Bankai. Quotes Trivia Category:6th Division Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami